The Bite
by moonygarou
Summary: After deciding to stick by just being friends Harry gets more then he is bargained for. (First part of From the eyes of a Wolf)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this; only the plot the rest belongs to JK Rowling

**Warning:** This story contains slash, do not read if you don't like. (Quite stupid sentence isn't it?)

~From the eyes of a wolf – "The Bite" Prologue (two years before)~

Sirius and Harry were standing a little apart from all the parents congratulating their just graduated children. Sirius had pulled his godson aside wanting to talk to him in peace without anybody interrupting them accidentally.

Harry had no clue at all what his godfather found so urgent to talk with him about, the only thing Harry at the moment had in mind was to sneak away to Hogsmeade and meet his former professor Remus Lupin. Harry had something to tell him, something urgent so he was quite nervous as Sirius pulled him aside.

"Sirius what's wrong has something happened?" Harry asked nervously.

"Hey! Calm down Harry anyway is this the way to greet your godfather?" Sirius grinned and the two collided in a big hug.

"So what is it?" Harry asked smiling mischievously, "Has Dumbledore decided that I am not aloud to graduate after all?" Sirius laughed at that ruffling his godson through his hair.

"You are going to meet Remus tonight aren't you?" Sirius asked seriously placing one hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked dumbstruck at his godfather; he had no clue at all how Sirius could have found out.

"How did you know?" Harry asked curiously.

"Lets say Moony had been staying with me for some days leaving behind some interesting information." Sirius chuckled again making Harry more and more concerned.

"What do you mean Sirius?" Harry urged his eyes now scanning the Great Hall nervously looking if anybody was listening to their conversation.

"I want a honest answer Harry, do you love him?" Sirius asked and Harry started to blush nodding vigorously.

"Sirius why are you asking? I don't understand the meaning of this entire… yes I love him more then you'll ever know. I want to understand the world he is living in, and most of all I want to end to see him suffer every month." Harry was rambling and quickly stopped and bowed his head away from Sirius.

"Hey kid look at me." Sirius whispered taking Harry's chin in his hand and pushing it upwards so that Harry was looking at him.

"I am not saying that I won't believe you, but Harry you won't really love him if you can't look aside of his Lycantrophy until you can forget that he is transforming every month. I have seen you act near him, but Harry promise me think about what you're doing before wanting to start a relationship with him. I can't let him being hurt or neither you, so please take your time." Sirius explained and the truth went through Harry like a bolt of lightning.

Yes he had grown scared of the Werewolf, every time he looked at Remus he saw the Wolf. He flinched at Remus' touches and never was around the full moon. Sirius was right he wasn't ready for any of this and he would wait and see. He would get to know Remus better first before he would dive into sudden conclusions.

"I promise. Do you want to come with me to the three Broomsticks?" Harry asked and his godfather nodded sighing in relief.

Harry knew that someday he might be able to love Remus, but for now he would stick by being friends.

TBC…

~*~

**A/N:** I know this is kind of short but I promise that the next ones will be bigger. Now you see that button there at the bottom left? Click it! That's it! Now please review… thank you!! The more reviews the quicker the next chapter.


	2. Part One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this, only the plot the rest belongs to JK Rowling

**Warning:** This story contains slash, do not read if you don't like. (Quite stupid sentence isn't it?)

**Author Note: **First of all thank you for all the reviews! Loved them! Thank you for **Flame, Gabriela, Huan the Wolfhound** and **Kitz** for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter just as much the last one.

Secondly I would like to say that this story is going to be AU everybody who has already read OotP knows why.

Third point and last, keep on reviewing. Thanks!!

~From the eyes of a wolf – "The Bite" part one (The Present)~

Moony was pacing and Remus got more and more pushed back in the corner of his mind. He didn't know what was happening neither why he couldn't gain the control of Moony. He had taken the potion, as always, still tonight something was wrong, like he wasn't himself.

_What's wrong with me?_ He didn't find a possible cause for this strange reaction and just hoped that Moony would be on his best behaviour tonight. He looked at Padfoot who was sitting in the corner panting. He didn't know what was going on at least not until now, and Remus wished that he wouldn't find out.

Moony went to sit in the corner far away from Padfoot in the dark. But then suddenly Moony grew agitated, he smelled human, human blood and he was agitated to taste it. Moony stood now, his hair at the back of neck raised and his teeth bared in a deep growl.

Padfoot was now standing in front of him growling as well and sometimes barking wanting to alarm the rest of the occupants in the house. Before Padfoot could even reconsider Moony pounced on him starting to fight his packmate like it was his worst enemy.

_Oh god what am I doing! Make me stop please!_ Remus could do nothing then just watch through the wolves eyes as suddenly Moony shoved an unconscious Padfoot to the side as just the door to the cellar opened, and a happy Harry Potter was standing at the entrance slowly descending.

_No! Harry go back! Leave!_ Remus screamed in his mind but it was to late, Moony had decided on his prey, now the only thing he could do was pray that Padfoot regain soon enough consciousness so that he could hold back Moony, but at the moment it didn't look like that he would wake up soon.

"Moony? Remus! What the hell is wrong?" Harry started to panic as Moony slowly crouched, his teeth bearing in a menacing growl and his hackles still raised. Before Remus knew it Moony pounced upon Harry pinning the boy under him. Harry lay submissive, still but with a look of panic on his face under him. Moony sniffed at the boys' neck and body licking his snout in delight at the wonderful smell.

"Remmie… stop please you're scaring me." Harry whispered his voice and also the rest of his body trembling in fear. Remus tried to regain the control over Moony as much as possible, but nothing seemed to work, so like a coward he retreated in the back of his mind.

_I am sorry Harry… I am sorry._ Then Moony bit down hard in the boys arm drinking the blood like if it was his life force. Harry was screaming by now, squirming and struggling under the wolf trying to break out of hold. But with avail and just as Moony wanted to bite in the neck suddenly strong cords found themselves around his snout and binding his four legs together. He slumped down next to Harry looking around nervously his eyes falling on a concerned but also angry looking Sirius.

"Harry do you think you can stand up?" Sirius asked nervously looking at Moony over and over again. He didn't wait for his godsons reply and lifted the trembling boy in his arms, leaving the cellar and locking the door behind him so that if Moony should get free from his cords he wouldn't be able to get out.

_What have I done? I made another one… Oh my god I could have killed him!_ Remus wanted to go to Harry apologize and do what ever he could to ease the boys pain. But he was stuck, bound up in ropes that were slowly cutting in his flesh. Then suddenly Remus gained control but still he made no attempt what so ever to free him, he just lay there still whimpering while tears were falling from his eyes.

Meanwhile upstairs in Harry's bedroom, Sirius was bandaging the boys' arm carefully after having it healed a little with several healing spells. He looked at his godson concerned, Harry was pale, his body trembling in shock and slowly sweat pearls started to appear on his forehead the sign for that he was having a temperature.

"I'll make him pay for this. Then nothing like this can ever happen again." Sirius whispered pulling a blanket over Harry and tucking it tight around him. Harry suddenly sat up and looked at Sirius concerned.

"No Sirius please you can't do that! Please! Please promise me you won't kill him please." Harry sobbed looking straight at Sirius.

"Harry he tried to kill you! You and I know that he took the potion but he still attacked you. A Werewolf who kills must be eliminated." Sirius scowled pushing his godson back into the bed and then getting up shaking his head. Sirius until now didn't know how was supposed to complete the task especially since Remus was his best and only left friend. Tears were dwelling up in his eyes and he turned away from Harry to leave the room wanting to finish his task as soon as possible. But before he could leave the room Harry spoke again.

"Sirius please… promise me! Don't kill Remus! Sirius please believe me when I say that this wasn't Remus down there! He wasn't in control! You saw it yourself! So why are you denying it!" Harry screamed trying to get out of bed but his godfather must have put some kind of spell on him, as he couldn't get up.

Sirius looked around and a sad smile crossed his face as he saw his godson's pleading eyes. He then nodded and returned to leave the room.

"I promise… try to sleep a little I'll be in my room if you need anything." Sirius then said leaving the room. As soon he had entered his bedroom he lay down on his bed and cried. He cried in pain for his godson who now was also cursed, but also for Remus who like Harry had witnessed had had no simple control over himself that night.

"Oh god Remus what have you got yourself into?" Sirius whispered closing his trying to find some sleep.


	3. Part two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this; only the plot the rest belongs to JK Rowling

**Warning:** This story contains slash, do not read if you don't like. (Quite stupid sentence isn't it?)

**A/N:** I may have confused some of you during the last few weeks as I last updated this story but I had done a horrible mistake! I had updated the wrong chapter, which I had only noticed some days ago. I am sorry for the inconvenience.

~From the eyes of a wolf – "The Bite" part two~

Since he had got bitten Remus had come accustomed falling unconscious when he was transforming back, finding himself mostly in a warm and comfortable bed, bandaged and healed at several places. Except today where things were different. As he had regained consciousness again he was sitting on a chair his arms pulled back and bound, his mouth gagged with some kind of scarf. He opened his eyes unfocusedly looking around confused until his eyes met Sirius'. Amber eyes met blue ones, pain met anger.

As he turned his head a little more to the side, he found Harry sitting at the end of the table. His arm was placed in a sling and his face was pale. Remus quickly looked away again and bowed his head, tears dripping out of his now closed eyelids.

Then a hand was suddenly pulling the scarf out of his mouth and then held his chin up. Remus opened cautiously his eyes looking at Sirius' blue eyes with fear. He tried to move his head away but Sirius held it still. Thick silence covered the room, Remus didn't dare to speak he was scared that he would say something to make Sirius even more mad at him and Harry even more scared.

"Remus what happened last night?" Sirius said gently with a tinge of suspiciousness in his voice. Remus swallowed down his fear and looked at Harry out of the corner out of his eye before looking back at Sirius.

"I don't know… something was wrong… and… and…" Remus closed his eyes again and started to cry. How could he convince Sirius that he hadn't cursed Harry on purpose he never would do such a thing. A hard slap of a hand stroked his face and then he was shook roughly, making him choke slightly.

"Tell me what happened last night!" Sirius screamed hitting Remus once more across the face. Remus whimpered at the touch but didn't move his head away neither started to struggle. He was completely broke, he had made another like himself something he had wished of never to do and now nothing was worth it anymore. Remus wanted to die to die in the shame and disgrace he had inflicted upon himself.

"Damn Remus answer me! Answer this bloody question!" again a hand stroked his face and he whimpered even more as the chair had nearly fallen other, making the rest if his body move that was still sore from the transformation.

Then he suddenly heard a small thud and strong arms enveloped around him, wiping away the tears he had been shedding and still was crying. He didn't dare to open his eyes the truth hurt him too much.

"Harry let go of him! Get away from him! Don't you still understand that he had tried to kill you yesterday!" Sirius growled and Remus dared to open his eyes, finding Sirius slowly sitting up on the ground, rubbing his head. He then looked up to Harry and struggled under his touch.

"Harry do as Sirius says." Remus then said sternly which made Harry jump back and look shocked towards the man sitting in the chair in front of him. Sirius was standing now again looking at Remus with an angry expression but his eyes were another matter. Sirius eyes were glowing with hope, searching for something that was lying underneath a big layer of darkness and despair.

"No! I can't let you both get through with this! Why are you both denying the truth!" Harry screamed standing still between Remus and Sirius trying to prevent anything someone may regret later.

Harry was raging inside of himself. His common sense knowing that Remus had tried to kill him agreeing with his godfather at that point, his mind confused torn between Remus and Sirius, and his heart, his heart that told him that wouldn't be able to survive without Remus. That he needed that man like he needed the air to breath. But with whom should he stay? He didn't know what to do, neither what to think, so he just stood there not daring to move away from the spot.

"Harry step aside." Sirius said roughly he wanted this finished as soon as possible before any more harm could be caused.

"No! I will not" Harry replied his eyes glinting with sadness, tears threatening to fall, his body trembling in fear and in pain of the already knowing loss of his dearest friend.

"Harry! I don't want to hurt you! So please step aside!" Sirius said gently pushing Harry aside, walking past him over to Remus, walking to the back of the chair where Remus arms were bound back to. He started to open the ropes eyeing Remus and Harry carefully. He knew that he had to do this, and Remus knew it as well. Once a Werewolf has made another he must die and Sirius wanted his friend to die quick and not in torture the Ministry used.

"Sirius please you promised!" Harry begged once more not moving only looking at his godfather pleadingly. Sirius had now pulled Remus up from the chair and pinned against the wall, pulling Remus' arms back again and binding them. Remus still had his eyes closed crying an endless river of tears. Sirius was just about to pull Remus off the wall again and to lead him back down into the cellar as a voice interrupted.

"Black stop! Don't do anything you may regret later!" Sirius turned around to look at the person who had talked to him, letting go of Remus who then slumped on to the floor in foetal position sobbing and trembling.

Suddenly the whole room fell quiet.

TBC…


	4. Part three

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this; only the plot the rest belongs to JK Rowling

**Warning:** This story contains slash, do not read if you don't like. (Quite stupid sentence isn't it?)

~From the eyes of a wolf – "The Bite" part three~

Severus Snape was standing in the kitchen, his face paler then usual, his eyes looking tired and his hair looking somehow strange, like if it had been washed. Sirius looked at Snape confused and then concerned down to Remus, who was currently released from his bonds and held tight in Harry's arms.

"Snape what do you want here?" Sirius asked summoning a glass, filling it up with water and then kneeling down next to his godson and friend, cupping the glass gently against Remus' chapped lips making him drink a little. He sighed in relief as Remus drank the water slowly smiling weakly only then Sirius looked back up to the potions master.

"I must admit that a horrible mistake has happened during the time I was brewing the potion for Lupin, only this morning I saw the result of my failed potion. And as I have heard that Potter is joining you on the moons I thought I come by and see what damage I have done and to come to apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused." Snape said his voice sounded even preoccupied and hadn't held that normal selfish tone. Sirius looked surprised up to Snape, he had never heard the Slytherin talk in such a manner neither had he ever heard the man saying that he failed brewing a potion.

"Inconvenience? Inconvenience! It's because of you Harry is now a Werewolf!" Sirius snarled wanting to get up and to demonstrate Snape how really angry he was. But something caught his wrists making it him unable to get up and as he looked down he looked in Remus' pleading eyes. Sirius now knew that Remus hadn't acted the way he had wanted to but Moony had had the whole time control over him, so that Remus had been caught in the corner of his mind unable to react any differently.

"Sirius… please let him be… he said it himself that he failed brewing the potion…" a hard cough escaped Remus' lungs again making it unable to continue to talk. Harry looked at Sirius once more concerned still holding Remus protectively in his arms trying to sooth the coughing, and then looked back at Snape with a menacing glare.

Snape had taken a step back, understanding only now of what he had done, of what he had caused. Only the silence already made him uncomfortable to stay any longer and for the first time in his life he felt something like sadness inside of him, sadness and grieve for the now cursed boy who was holding on to Lupin like if his life was depending on it. He quickly disapparated, wanting to talk with the headmaster before taking any other step to help to ease the situation, even if that would probably be to late.

Sirius and Harry didn't even notice Snape leave, as their only concern was Remus at the moment, who was still completely in shock from what he had done to Harry. Occasionally he would snap out of it, like earlier when he had talked normal but now his body was trembling and his eyes looked around fearful.

"I am sorry that I treated you that way earlier on, forgive me Moony?" Sirius apologized and a small smile crept along the Werewolf's face, Remus nodded weakly and closed his eyes feeling somehow safe and warm in Harry's arms. He never wanted to get up again, if he could just lie in those arms forever but he knew to well that he couldn't, he wasn't aloud and neither was he willing to bring anyone in even more danger.

Suddenly Sirius lifted Remus up. Remus looked at his friend a little wary but relaxed soon again as he found himself being carried up to his bedroom. He rested his head on Sirius shoulder and placed his arm around Sirius' shoulder to hold himself up in Sirius' arms. As he then looked behind Sirius he saw that Harry was following.

You could see on Harry's face that the boy, no you couldn't say 'the boy' anymore he was more a grown up man, was deep in pain. Harry looked away as Remus had achieved eye contact and then he saw that it was difficult for Harry to place his arm back into the sling. A small tear was forming in Remus' eye again, but he pushed it away quickly not wanting to show anybody that he was about to drown in his own disgrace again.

Once being tucked in his bed, Sirius excused himself leaving Harry and Remus on their own.

Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed his gaze fixed on the floor while Remus contemplated how he was going to start a conversation. They staid many minutes in silence, many minutes in a death like silence.

"Harry I am sorry I never wanted any of this to happen." Remus finally whispered looking at the man next to him with hope and love. Harry turned his head around and looked at Remus slightly confused. Harry then cocked his head to the side and smiled, his eyes brightening steadily. Remus smiled back shyly his face turning slowly in a dark shade of red.

"Remus I… I…" Harry was stuttering turning his face suddenly away again. Remus looked worried towards Harry and pushed himself up in a sitting position. He then laid a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder massaging it gently.

"Harry is something wrong?" Remus asked and Harry looked back at him shaking his head and taking Remus' hand from his shoulder into his.

"Remus what I wanted to say is that… I know that you didn't want this to happen but as long I have got you to lead me I know everything will be alright." Harry said also starting to blush. Remus was confused; Harry was taking everything so easy without any worries. Never less Remus knew that Harry would never have to go through a transformation without the wolfsbane potion, and maybe someday there would be even a cure. Things suddenly didn't look so black and white anymore, but colourful.

"Remmie… would you mind if I kiss you?" Harry stuttered and before Remus could even answer he found a pair of soft lips upon him.

TBC…


	5. Part four

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this; only the plot the rest belongs to JK Rowling

**Warning:** This story contains slash, do not read if you don't like. (Quite stupid sentence isn't it?)

**A/N:** First of all, sorry for not updating for so long, not that the chapter wasn't written, but actually only wanted to post this after I have finished writing the 2nd part of the trilogy. But as I haven't succeeded to do that neither until now, I won't keep you any longer in suspense; you just have to wait a little for the prequel.

Secondly, thank you for the reviews!! I hope to get some more so I can finish quicker the sequel. Just a question, do you want in the prequel an evil Dumbledore or a nice Dumbledore? 

Moon^_^

~From the eyes of a wolf – "The Bite" Chapter four~

Remus felt himself responding the kiss passionately, his hands one on Harry's neck and the other behind Harry's head, pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss. How long had he dreamed of this to happen, how long had he wished for Harry to see over his Lycantrophy and now that the time had come Remus felt happier then ever before. He felt loved, not as a friend but as a lover.

Harry was the first to pull his lips softly away. Remus looked at his new found loved with a warm smile pulling Harry carefully in his arms. Harry had closed his eyes and shifted deeper into the embrace, one hand holding on to Remus' gently caressing the soft flesh.

"What took you so long?" Remus questioned.

Remus remembered quite well the evening when Harry had come from Hogwarts, just had graduated smiling broadly like a madman. But he hadn't been alone, Sirius had also come and that is when he knew that the now grown up wizard wasn't ready to start any kind of relationship that would be more then just a normal friendship.

Remus had had a talk with Sirius the night prior Harry's graduation. Letting free all his emotions and feeling towards the young wizard. Sirius had been very approving and understanding, but both knew that Remus' Lycantrophy was still a big obstacle for the boy to forget, so both had made a compromise. Sirius would talk with Harry before the encounter and talk to the boy, before anything would happen.

It had been hard to hear, after Harry's departure that the young wizard wasn't going to be able to see over his Lycantrophy that quickly. Sirius had then given Remus a great deal of comfort, but things seemed to go steady since Harry had moved in the house Sirius and he resided. So the two started to get to know each other better and things had gone pretty well if Remus hadn't lost control of himself during the full moon.

"I don't know… I guess I wasn't sure what I wanted at first. But now I do." And with that Remus found Harry turn around in his embrace kissing him once more passionately. He found himself kissing Harry for several minutes, holding on to him like if his life was depending on it. But Remus' system refused to cooperate any longer and his eyes slowly started to close.

Harry saw that Remus was slowly falling asleep, so softly parted from the kiss. As well as he could with one arm he helped Remus to lie back down and then lay down next to him, his fingers pulling a soft strand of hair behind Remus' ear watching the older man slowly fall asleep.

"I love you…" Remus then mumbled nearly fast asleep. A blush fell along Harry's cheeks and then leans closer giving a small peck on the elder's man cheek.

"I love you too…" Harry whispers back watching with curiosity, as an arm was place around his waist shyly and before he knew it he had also fallen asleep.

Harry had only woken up as he heard the door to the bedroom creak open. Harry quickly turned his head around only to find his godfather slowly advancing to the bed.

Sirius smiled as he saw his godson looking at him and then looked over at Remus who was still fast asleep with an arm around Harry's waist protectively. Sirius quietly went towards the bed and sat down on the edge of it ruffling through Harry hair affectionately.

"Sorry Harry I didn't mean to wake you up." Sirius apologized pushing some hair out of his eyes.

"It's ok…" Harry yawned trying to free himself from the arm around his waist, but somehow it was glued to him. Harry sighed and left the arm where it was looking up to Sirius with pleading eyes to help him.

"No he's yours now to deal with." Sirius joked waving hands his hands in a gesture that he wasn't about to help his godson in any single way.

As Sirius looked at the two closely he saw how good the two actually fitted together. He sighed but not in relief but by the pain and anguish that would follow and soon catch up with Remus and Harry. But he didn't want to preoccupy Harry, he didn't want to tell the boy who was practically his son, that as soon Remus would be discovered by the ministry of having bitten someone hell knows what would happen to him. So Sirius just smiled towards his godson hiding the fear inside of him. Sirius knew that at the moment he could still do that, think of what may happen but he knew in a few days time Harry would slowly gain all his new senses which the Lycantrophy brought, which also brought the sense of being able to smell emotions and feelings.

"Sirius is everything ok?" Harry suddenly asked, his voice sounding preoccupying and urging to find out of what could be wrong.

"It's nothing Harry, nothing at all I was just lost in my thoughts." Sirius apologized cocking his head to the side grinning broadly as he saw Remus wake up slowly behind Harry pulling him even closer. Sirius chuckled, if this was only the beginning of the relationship what would happen when they would get once going. Sirius chuckled.

"Oh no not that again, a chuckle from you Siri means always trouble." Harry said also grinning now not looking anymore at his godfather but upon his awakening lover, who at the moment didn't quite know if he should wake up or keep on sleeping.

"Now Harry that hurt." Sirius laughed wanting to make sure that it came over as a joke.

"Never let this be taken from you, love is a great gift so use it well." Sirius then whispered after a long time of silence. He kissed Harry then fatherly on the temple and pulled the blanket over Harry so that he wouldn't get cold. Sirius then took the glasses of Harry's face and then watched his godson fall asleep.

"You've got my blessing…" Sirius whispered shortly before leaving the room watching fondly as a small smile tugged on Remus' lips.

~The End~


End file.
